In view of the limitations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and useful Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like, which is simpler in construction, more universally usable and more versatile in operation than known apparatus of this kind.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a new Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like device that has many novel features not offered by the prior art apparatus that result in a Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like device which is not apparent, obvious, or suggested, either directly or indirectly by any of the prior art apparatus
The present invention generally comprises four components which consist of two upper extruded embodiments shaped to enclose four sheaves through which four fiber ropes are extended from two lower embodiments. Two upper embodiments and two lower embodiments are placed in opposition to each other at desired distance to provide positioning for suspension and anchoring of fabric banners or signs or like. By means of safety snap hooks placed on upper ends of each of four fiber ropes and connected through grommets placed in banner or sign corners, then routed over sheaves and out the bottom of the upper embodiment, extending down into the top of lower embodiment, the banner or sign is drawn into display position by means of manually pulling the fiber ropes extended down from each of the upper embodiments. During the hoisting operation, the fiber ropes are drawn around sheaves in the lower embodiments and temporarily retained in toothed cam locks while the operator moves between the two lower embodiments making adjustments to both tension and positioning of the banner or sign. When the adjustment of position is acceptable to the operator, the excess fiber ropes in each of the lower embodiments is wound around cleats placed for that purpose in each of the lower embodiments. A hinged cover is then closed concealing the fiber ropes, sheaves and toothed cam locks, which can be secured with a common padlock placed through holes located in front and back of the lower embodiment.
The foregoing has outlined, in general, the physical aspects of the invention and is to serve as an aid to better understanding the more complete detailed description which is to follow. In reference to such, there is to be a clear understanding that the present invention is not limited to the method or detail of construction, fabrication, material, or application of use described and illustrated herein. Any other variation of fabrication, use, or application should be considered apparent as an alternative embodiment of the present invention.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like that will overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like device allows for hoisting of banners or signs without the need for ladders or scaffolding to install banners or signs at heights previously reached with ladders or scaffolding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like device allows for adjustment, tensioning and positioning of banners or signs or the like, from a position on the ground or other position below the heights required for display of banners or signs or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like device that results in cost savings when displaying banners or signs by providing for fast hoisting and lowering of banners or signs without need for other equipment, ladders or scaffolding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Hoisting, Retention and Removal Apparatus for Banners, Signs and Like that results in a safer working environment for anyone who installs banners, signs and the like with the present invention, due to the elimination of requirement for use of ladders or scaffolding.
It is intended that any other advantages and objects of the present invention that become apparent or obvious from the detailed description or illustrations contained herein are within the scope of the present invention.